1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a configurable partition that is mobile and interconvertible in configuration. A method and system of use thereof is also disclosed.
2. Related Art
There is a need for an improved partition that offers increased flexibility of use and configurability than existing partition devices and partition systems which overcomes at least one of the aforementioned and possibly other deficiencies, in the art of partitions and partition systems.